Sunken Treasure
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Monkees travel to Mexico to look for buried treasure
1. Uncle Digby

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Considering this is one of my earliest fanfics, I find it fair to warn you this one has instances of some random moments. I decided to keep them in, just because I have a whacko sense of humor._

* * *

The Monkees were rehearsing "Last Train to Clarksville" for no reason in particular, just to stay fresh in case someone called for a gig. While they were rehearsing, Peter's thirteen-year-old nephew, Franky McAlister, came home from school, and he was sorting the mail.

"Mail call!" he called.

"Anything for me?" Peter asked.

"Let's look," Franky said, and he started flipping through the mail. "Current resident, that's for you, occupant that's for you, _Love Potion Number Nine Magazine_. . . ."

"That's for Davy," both Peter and Mike said at once.

"Thank you!" Davy shouted, grabbing the magazine before Franky got a chance to see it.

"What kind of magazine is that, anyway?" Franky asked. "Can I see it?"

"No you can't," Peter said. "You're too young."

"Aw, geez, Uncle Peter, how do you expect me to learn about biology if you don't let me look?" Franky asked.

"You can learn about biology when you're older," Peter said. "Like when you're thirty."

Franky gave his uncle a dirty look, and went through the rest of the mail.

"Here, Micky, you've got a letter," he said.

"Thanks," Micky said. He took the envelope, and looked to see who it was from. "Gosharooney! It's from my uncle, Digby Dolenz, the famous explorer! I haven't heard from him in years!"

"If 'e's so famous, 'ow come I've nevah 'eard of 'im?" Davy said, flipping through his magazine.

"Well, semi-famous then," Micky said, opening the letter.

"So what's it say?" Mike asked.

"Dear Micky," Micky read. "How have you been? I've been doing fine. My latest journey has taken me off the coast of Mexico, in search of sunken treasure in the Pacific. I need a little help digging up some of the artifacts. Think you can help? I hope to see you soon. Yours, Uncle Digby."

"A trip to Mexico," Peter said. "That sounds groovy. Can we go with you, Micky?"

"Sure!" Micky shouted. "I'd love to introduce you to Uncle Digby!"

"Hold it!" Mike shouted. "I don't know if this is such a good idea. We don't have the money for plane tickets."

"Oh come on, Mike!" Micky shouted. "We don't need plane tickets! We can drive down!"

"But what about Franky?" Mike asked. "We can't go to Mexico and leave him here by himself! Who's gonna take care of him?"

"He can come with us," Peter said.

"We can't take him out of school just for this!" Mike shouted.

"Sure you can!" Franky shouted. "I've got a math test tomorrow and I'm dying for an excuse to get out of it! Besides, this'll be more educational than going to school! After all, we're going to an archaeological site in Mexico to dig up ancient relics!"

"So 'ow's about to Mike?" Davy asked. "Can we go?"

"Yeah, Mike, can we?" Franky asked. "Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeease?"

"Yeah, Mike, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeease?" Micky asked.

Mike sighed, and gave up. It was about all he could do.


	2. Goin' Down

The next day, the Monkees were on their way to Mexico in the Monkee Mobile. Micky had wired his uncle to tell him that he and his friends were coming by car, and asked him to send money for gasoline.

"This is gonna be so cool," Franky said. "Are there going to be these ancient temples where the ancient natives worshiped ancient sun gods?"

"You'll have to ask Uncle Digby," Micky said.

"I can't wait to get there," Davy said. "Sunny, romantic Mexico."

"I just hope you don't land us in any trouble like you did the last time we were here, Davy," Mike said.

"Aw come on, Mike!" Davy shouted. "Would I do that?"

"Yes. I know you all too well, Dave."

"How soon do we get there?" Franky said.

"In about a day and a half, I'd wager," Mike said. "Dependin' on traffic, and pitstops. We've got a long drive ahead of us, kiddo. And the first person to ask are we there yet gets out and walks!"

Exactly a day and a half later, Mike was pulling the Monkee Mobile up to a hotel. Standing at the door was an older man with a gray mustache wearing khakis, hiking boots, a pith helmet, and thick round glasses.

"Aaahhh, Micky!" he shouted. "Wonderful to see you!"

"Hi, Uncle Digby!" Micky shouted. "These are my friends, Davy, Mike, Peter, and Franky. Guys, this is my uncle, Digby Dolenz, the semi-famous archaeologist."

"Welcome to Mexico!" Digby shouted. "Any friend of Micky's is a friend of mine! Now tell me, are you boys ready for an adventure?"

"I'm ready for lunch," Micky said. "Anybody hungry?"

"Starving," Franky said. "Let's see if we can find a taco stand."

"Shouldn't be too hard. We're in Mexico, so the place must be crawling with 'em."

Digby laughed, and took the boys to the nearest restaurant, after they checked into the hotel. After lunch, Digby took the group to his main station. The place looked like a science fiction movie, with all the radar screens, surveillance cameras, buttons, and all sorts of technical do dads.

"Cool!" Franky said. "How are you able to get pictures of under water stuff?"

"Special under water cameras," Digby said.

"Kinda like Jacques Cousteau," Mike said.

"The team is looking for any sunken treasure we can find," Digby said. "Not only are we explorers, we're environmentalists. The debris from the sunken ships isn't good for the fish. Especially if we find gold coins and stuff."

"That makes sense," Micky replied. "So you want us to help dig it up, huh?"

"Why not?" Digby said. "I figured you weren't doing anything anyway, Micky. Not anything important, that is."

Hours later, they were preparing to search the Pacific. Mike was watching the surveillance cameras, and figuring out how to operate all the buttons on the panel when Davy walked in, wearing an orange wetsuit, orange flippers, scuba goggles, and mouth piece. He figured he'd get a kick out of scaring Mike out of his gourd.

"'Ey, Mike?" he said, tapping his friend's shoulder.

"What?" Mike said. He turned around, saw Davy, and nearly jumped to the ceiling.

"AAAHH!" he shouted. "Good grief, Davy! What are you tryin' to do?! Give me a heart attack?!"

"Sorry, mate," Davy said, taking the mouth piece out. "Couldn't resist. You just looked so deep in thought."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Very funny."

Within minutes, the Monkees, Franky, and Micky's uncle were out on the boat. Micky, Peter, Davy, and Franky were suited up for diving, while Mike and Digby were going to handle the radar.

"So, what do we do?" Mike asked.

"You dive in, dig up some stuff, and bring it back here," Franky said. "Duh!"

Mike glared at Peter's nephew, and pulled the goggles over his eyes. Then the foursome jumped off the boat and began looking around for sunken ships. It wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure! There was a sunken cruise ship in the distance, so the group swam for it. Micky held an under water flashlight up and the gang found a safe. He tried to work the combination, but he didn't have any luck. The boys swam around for a little while, until Davy found a pearl necklace. The boys swam up and climbed onto the ship.

"Eureka!" he shouted. "We've found something."

Mike took the pearls and looked at them. He dangled them in his hand.

"Where do you get pearls, Davy? In general," he said.

"Oystahs," Davy said. "And these look like they've been strung out of oystah pearls."

"Chinese oysters!" Mike threw the pearls on the deck. "There's a small label on there that says made in China! We're on a wild goose chase."

"There's got to be _some_ thing under there!" Digby shouted.

"So far, junk," Mike said. "If those pearls are anythin' to go by."

"Come on, you guys!" Micky shouted. "We can't give this up. What if it isn't a wild goose chase? Please?"

"All right, all right," Mike said.

"Maybe we're not out far enough to dig up the good stuff," Peter said. "Maybe we need to get out further."

After the group went back to the dock, Micky and Peter stood around the station, looking over the pictures of the digging site, since both of them had photography connections.

"I think Uncle Digby might want to take the camera out deeper," Micky said. "There isn't much to go for down here."

"Yeah, man," Peter said. "I think it might be too shallow. We haven't found anything yet."

The next day, Digby, Micky, and Peter went under water with the camera to do some more digging. Mike, Davy, and Franky went to explore the temples.

"Are there any ancient curses on the temples?" Franky asked.

"You know, I don't know," Davy said.

"An ancient curse would be so cool," Franky said. "Maybe if we go into a temple with a curse on it, a rock will fall and squash my math teacher! Then my problems will be over!"

"Franky!" Mike shouted.

Franky didn't say anything. He just ran ahead to check out more of the temple.

"'Ey, Franky!" Davy shouted. "Don't go too far away from us!"

"Yeah, we don't want you getting lost!" Mike shouted. "Or worse yet, breakin' somethin' and havin' _us_ take the blame for it."

"Are there ancestors of the Aztecs and the Incas and the Mayas in there?" Franky asked.

"I doubt it," Davy. "These temples have been deserted for years."

"Did all those people really perform human sacrifices?" Franky asked.

"The Aztecs did," Mike said. "I'm not too sure about the Mayans or the Incas."

"That'd be cool," Franky said. "Especially if we could sacrifice Mrs. Haggis!"

"Who's Mrs. Haggis?" Mike asked.

"My math teacher," Franky said.

"Oh _Fran_ ky!" both Mike and Davy groaned in unison.


	3. Temples and Teapots

While Davy, Mike, and Franky were exploring (and Davy and Mike trying to get Franky off the subject of inducing bodily harm to his math teacher), Micky and Peter tried to dig up at least something valuable from the sunken ships that were around. They didn't find much, but they did manage to dig up a couple of tea pots.

"These may not be worth a sunken treasure," Micky said, pouring the water out of the tea pot. "But they could be an antiques."

"Right," Digby said. "And that's what we want. Antiques and things like that."

"Why do you guys want some sunken treasure, anyway?" Peter asked.

"Well, we've been looking for this lost city of gold," Brian said. "We read about a legend about it. While my friends and I are digging up these old relics and junk, we might find clues to the city."

"That'll get Franky excited," Micky said. "How long have you been looking for it?"

"For years," Digby said. "So far, we haven't found anything. We'll have to look at all the books about the legend."

"That's a good idea," Micky said. "We'd better get back so we can look."

Once Micky, Peter, and Digby returned to camp, they regrouped with Mike, Davy, and Franky and told them about the legend of the lost city. Immediately, the sextet hit the books.

"Not much here," Peter said. "You find anything, Franky?"

When Peter didn't get an answer, he looked up, and found his nephew wasn't there.

"Hey, did you guys see where Franky went?" he asked.

"No, but five'll getcha ten he's at the temple," Mike said.

"We'd bettah go find 'im before 'e 'urts 'imself or destroy the old temples trying to dig for gold," Davy said. "Whichevah comes first."

The group went inside the temple and looked around. They found Franky staring at something carved into a rock.

"Whoa," he said.

"There you are!" Peter shouted. "Don't do that to me, Franky! You know how I worry when you disappear and don't tell me where you're going!"

"Sorry, Uncle Peter," Franky said. "But check out that rock carving! That thing must be at least a thousand years old. Give or take a few hundred."

"What are you doin', anyway?" Mike asked.

"Looking for treasure, what else?" Franky asked.

The Monkees groaned, and then went back to the campsite.

The next day, the group went down in the ocean looking for valuables, as usual. Micky emerged from the deep first.

"Find anything?" Digby asked.

"Well, I found out something," Micky replied, pulling his goggles off.

"What?"

"There is absolutely nothing down there but fish, seaweed, and the occasional crab."

Mike climbed on board next. He wasn't in a good mood, because he still figured the whole thing was a wild goose chase. He threw off his gear with so much force, Digby thought his air tank would crash through the floor of the boat.

"There's your occasional crab now," Micky said.

Mike glared at him and walked off, muttering under his breath. Digby suggested they take the boat out farther. Maybe they'd find something then. Mike shrugged. Meanwhile, Davy and Franky were searching the temples to see if they could find anything.

"Hey, look at these ancient hieroglyphics," Franky said.

"I thought they were only in Egypt," Davy said.

"Not really. See, ancient rulers of Mexico and Egypt used pictures as writing. Now all we got to do is translate them."

"'Ow'd you know that?"

"I may be failing math, but I'm passing history."

Davy nodded. They couldn't make heads or tails out of the hieroglyphics. They went back to the station and let Digby know what they found.

"Lost city of gold," Mike said. "Sheesh. I doubt there is such a thing."

"Aw, Mike, you don't believe anything," Peter said.

"What do you expect?" Mike asked. "I'm a skeptic."

The next morning, Mike went with Davy and Franky to search the temples. The place was empty.

"Kinda like Peter's head," Mike said. Franky hit him on the arm.

"Lighten up, Mike," Davy said. "If you don't think there's such a thing as a lost city then why did you come with us?"

"Because it's better than divin' for pennies at the bottom of the sea."

Davy let out an exasperated sigh. Franky was going wild. They were running around the temple, looking for clues to the lost city. Davy was basically watching him so they wouldn't hurt himself or destroy the temple (whichever came first). Mike was just hanging around because he was sick and tired of diving.

"I still say it's a wild goose chase," he said, leaning against the wall. "We have as much chance of findin' treasure as I do becomin' Miss America. Let's head back."

"Oh, all right," Davy said. "Come on, Franky."

Davy, Mike, and Franky returned to the docks in time to see the others come in. Digby was a little ticked off because they still hadn't found anything remotely close to buried treasure.

"Uncle Digby, all we're finding down there is antiques," Micky said, throwing a hope chest on deck.

"But they're nice antiques," Peter said.

"I guess we'll just have to go out deeper," Digby replied.

"If we go out any deeper, we'll end up off the coast of China!" Micky shouted. "I'm beginning to agree with Mike. This _is_ a wild goose chase."

Digby shrugged, handed Peter a handkerchief, and told him to polish the teapot he brought on deck. Then, he, Davy, Mike, Micky, and Franky left. While Peter was shining it up, smoke started coming out of the pot.

"I am the genie of the teapot," a genie said after the smoke materialized. "I will grant you one wish."

"Wow! A wish!" Peter shouted. "Let's see . . ."

Peter tried to think of a good wish, but nothing came to mind. It was driving him crazy.

"Gee, I wish I could think of a wish," he said.

"Granted!" the genie shouted. He clapped his hands, and disappeared.

"I thought of a wish!" Peter shouted. Then he realized what had happened. "I wish I hadn't done that."

Peter pouted and tossed the teapot back into the ocean.


	4. The Lost City Is Found

The following day, Digby took the guys out deeper into the ocean, but, as usual came up with nothing.

"Maybe we should staht digging underneath the wet sand," Davy said.

"Then we'll definitely end up in China," Micky said.

"Mick, that's impossible. Not only is it impossible, it's silly."

Davy and Micky ended up digging underneath the sand, as far as they could possibly dig. They didn't find any treasure, but they _did_ manage to dig themselves to China.

"Told ya," Micky said.

"I don't believe it," Davy said. "We might as well 'ead back."

"Last one back to Mexico is a stale egg roll!"

Micky dove underneath the water and headed back to Mexico with Davy right behind him. Mike, Peter, and Franky were wandering around the old temples, trying to make heads or tales out of them.

"You know, Franky, I'm surprised you're here and not out on the boat," Peter said. "Considering how much you like swimming and all."

"Yeah, but this is more interesting," Franky said. "You'd think there'd be some clues to a lost city of gold."

"Unless I was right, shotgun," Mike said. "There may not be a city. It could be a myth."

"What's a myth?" Peter asked.

"A girl is a myth and a boy is a myth-ter," Franky said. Mike groaned, loudly.

"That's an old joke," he said.

"Yeah, but it's funny," Franky replied.

"All right, that's enough jokes," Mike said. "Let's continue looking for the lost city."

Franky ran around, looking for clues. Mike couldn't take much more of it. It was driving him batty. The next day, our heroes were out on the boat again.

"If we don't find any treasure soon," Mike said, "I'm not gonna be held responsible for my actions."

"Oh, cool it, Mike," Micky replied. "We went through all the books and there has got to be sunken treasure around here somewhere!"

With that, Peter and Franky emerged from the deep carrying a small box.

"For a small box, this thing sure is heavy," Peter said.

"What's in it?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," Peter replied.

"Where'd you find it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, where was it buried?"

"I don't know."

"How come you don't know?"

"I'm the dummy, remember?"

Mike rolled his eyes and took the box. Then he handed it to Micky. The drummer opened it and shrieked.

"Whyreeka!" he shouted.

"That's Eureka," Franky said.

"Whatever," Micky said. "We've hit the jackpot!"

They certainly did hit the jackpot. Inside that small box were (what Mike considered) marbles.

"They're just a bunch of marbles," Mike said. "Some kid on the Titanic probably lost them."

"The Titanic didn't sink near Mexico," Peter said. "Sheesh, and you say _I'm_ the dummy!"

Mike glared at Peter. Peter just shrugged. Mike groaned and walked off. Micky and Peter began shooting the marbles, while Franky was going through a book.

"I was expecting you'd be the one to play with the marbles instead of Pete and Micky," Davy said.

"I know," Franky said. "But I looked through this book earlier and it had something about marbles in here."

Davy sat down and looked through the book with Franky while Peter and Micky played with the marbles. Mike thought it was just a bunch of stories.

"I've found something!" Franky shouted, finally. "Micky, Uncle Peter, stop shooting those marbles!"

"How come?" Micky asked.

"Because they're part of the clue to find the lost city!" Franky shouted.

"Yeah?" Micky asked, excitedly. "What do we do first?"

"First, we put the marbles back in the box and head for the temple," Franky said. "Then we stick the marbles in the appropriate spots and that will open a secret tunnel. After that, we go through the secret tunnel."

"And after we go through the secret tunnel," Mike said, sarcastically, "we stick more marbles into another wall and go through another secret tunnel. Franky, this is ridiculous! There's no such thing as a lost city of gold! You've been readin' too many comic books!"

"Mike, can't you lighten up for once?" Davy asked. "I'm going with Franky to find the city. I honestly think there is such a thing, you know."

"Ha!" Mike scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Then come with us and prove us wrong."

"I will!"

With that, our heroes were off to look for the lost city. Mike, however, thought it was nothing but a mere story. Davy, Micky, and Peter wasn't too sure if there was a city or not, but Franky sure was excited about it!

"What do we do first?" Micky asked, once the five-some reached the temple.

"We take the marbles and stick them into the holes that are right here," Franky said.

"Great!" Peter said. "Let's get working!"

"Hold it!" Mike shouted, glancing at the book. "You can't just stick any old marble in there. According to the picture in the book, they're color coordinated."

Franky opened the box, and began to take out the marbles. He stuck a blue one in the first hole, a golden brown one into the second hole, and a green one into the third hole. In doing so, the wall opened up to reveal a secret passage.

"Cool!" Micky shouted, and he, Franky, and Peter ran inside. Davy followed and Mike groaned, but went inside anyway.

The passage was something else. There were cobwebs all over the place.

"I bet there hasn't been anyone in here for years!" Franky shouted.

"What makes you say that, mate?" Davy asked.

"Call it a hunch."

Davy looked around and saw a skeleton in the corner. He let out a tiny "oh!" and kept walking. Mike looked around the passage and felt a major yawn approach. Not only was searching for a lost city pointless, it was starting to become boring.

"Guys, come on!" he shouted. "There is no lost city of gold! I highly doubt it's possible!"

"Whatever, Mike," Micky said. "We're just looking around."

"Unbelievable," Mike grumbled, and he walked directly into a spider web. After he brushed it out of his face, he ended up tripping over a skeleton and falling over another one.

"Augh!" he shouted, as he shot to his feet. The skull of one of them was full of spiders and now they were crawling out. Mike screamed, brushed the spiders off of him, and ran to catch up to the others.

"This place is downright creepy," he said.

"Why?" Davy asked.

"I just woke the natives."

"What natives?"

"Just some spiders. Eccchhh! They were crawlin' on me."

Davy nodded and just continued walking. Micky, Peter, and Franky were way ahead of them, however. And it didn't look like they were going to give up searching for the lost city, much to Mike's dismay. Finally, they made some progress. Micky turned around and found a wall with ancient hieroglyphics written on them.

"Can we get a translator?" he asked. Davy took the book and began to look through it.

"According to the book," he said. "You pull two levahs at the same time."

"But there's only one here," Peter said.

"I'll bet the other one's behind a secret passage," Franky said, snapping his fingers. "And all we gotta do is find it."

"You guys are wastin' your time," Mike said. "There is no lost city."

"Franky, you stay 'ere with Mike and Petah," Davy said, ignoring Mike. He took a flare gun out of his backpack. "Micky and I will try to find a secret passage of some sort. When we find the levah, I'll signal you."

"Check!" Franky said.

"Oh brother," Mike groaned, rolling his eyes.

Davy and Micky went down a passageway until they reached a dead end. Davy looked through the book.

"I can't make 'eads or tails out of this," he said.

"Maybe there's something we can pull," Micky replied, thinking it over. "Like a torch or something."

"Yeah. I saw it done in a movie once."

Davy pulled on every single one of the torches in the tunnel, but nothing happened. He shook his head.

"No good," he said. "Maybe Mike's right. Maybe there isn't any . . . . yaaaahhhh!"

Davy had leaned against the wall and fell through a secret door.

"Then again, you could be wrong," Micky said. "Let's go."

Davy shrugged and ran off to catch up with the drummer. They ran down a path and found another lever, like the one in the other passage.

"This has got to be it!" Micky shouted. "Fire the gun, Davy!"

"Gotcha, mate," Davy said. He pulled the trigger on the flare gun and a signal shot through the air.

"That's them!" Peter shouted.

"Let's pull!" Franky yelled.

Peter and Franky tried with all their might to pull, but they weren't having much luck. Mike still considered it to be a story, but he was outnumbered, so he gave his friends a hand. At the same time, Davy and Micky were pulling on the other lever. Once the two of them went down, the temple began to shake and fall apart.

"Uh oh," Peter said.

"We'd better split!" Mike shouted.

Everyone tried to get out of the temple as fast as they could, without getting clobbered by falling rocks. Davy and Micky caught up with Mike, Peter, and Franky and they started running. The falling rocks were making a terrible noise, and that attracted Digby. They ran to the temple only to see it falling apart.

"What's going on in there?!" he shouted. "Someone playing baseball in the house?!"

After one split second, Micky came darting out of the temple. Davy followed shortly afterward, and crashed into Micky.

"Don't to that," Micky said.

By that time, the door was beginning to close on the other three. Franky barely made it out. He ended up sliding like a baseball player sliding for home plate.

"Safe!" Micky shouted, like an umpire.

"Where are Mike and Peter?" Digby asked.

"Probably still in there," Franky said.

Peter darted out next. He collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Man," he said, catching his breath. "I hope Mike can squeeze out of there. The door's ready to close!"

Mike crawled out of the temple in the nick of time. The whole thing collapsed. Stones were everywhere.

"What did you boys do?!" Digby screamed. "The thing was almost three thousand years old and you went and destroyed it!"

"Well at least it wasn't anything new," Peter said, shrugging.

"I knew there was no lost city," Mike said.

"Wait a minute," Micky said. "Look!"

Digby and Mike turned around, only to see another temple rise up from out of the ground. The stones were made of solid gold! Mike's jaw dropped. Digby was speechless.

"Wow!" Micky shouted.

"I've nevah seen anything like it!" Davy shouted.

"The Explorers Association is never gonna let me live this down," Digby groaned. "The major discovery of the century and a bunch of kids discover it!"

Everybody laughed. Davy called the press and the lost city was front page news. Back in the US, the mayor of Los Angeles threw a big bash for the discovery. The Monkees and Franky were given medals, since they were the ones who found the lost city in the first place.

"If it weren't for these boys," Digby said, "we'd spend three thousand years just trying to find the silly thing! Okay, enough talk. Let's party!"

"My sentiments exactly!" Micky said, banging his sticks on the drums, and the Monkees launched into "Last Train to Clarksville."

The End


End file.
